


Lullaby

by BlueLya (Sakilya)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakilya/pseuds/BlueLya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble. "What they don’t know is that it is no longer only the voice that makes him concerned."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

Jaime has since long got used to the voice and constant presence in his head. It was hard not to, the AI speaking hushed whispers and angry statements every waking moment. The Scarab doesn’t like it when he doesn’t reply, trying to hide it as much as he could around civilians, around his family.

With them he is able to _act_ normal.

In the company of the Superhero community (a thing still hard to fully grip existed and he of all people was a member of) things were worse… and better. They shoot him looks as he speaks silently to himself and still they never call him out, always trust him in the heat of battle. (Superboy knows the truth and that itself is a quiet comfort).

And Bart. Bart doesn’t know and he doesn’t care. When Jaime starts to argue with himself the speedster doesn’t miss a beat before continuing the conversation (and if he ever do it’s not like Jaime notices it anyway).

What they don’t know is that it is no longer only the voice that makes him concerned. They don’t know how every once in a while, fighting, walking to school, relaxing with friends, he can feel something pulling at his muscles, nerves. Only for a second. Nothing more than a twitch.

A twitch he cannot control. Not just a simple tick.  

And gradually the words resounding in his mind grows stronger. The bug tells him to extinguish, eliminate, eradicate, every fancy synonym for _kill_. Twice already this evening the AI had suggested (ordered) Jaime to either remove his family or remove himself from them.

They were emotional baggage. Potential hostages. Human Trash.

Only a week ago Jaime would have rolled his eyes and continued the friendly fighting with his little sister. Now he excuses himself and hurries away to his room, a strange tingle in his fingers. Electricity flowing through.

He finds himself scared. Worried. The scarab wants to protect him so bad, but holds no apparent affection to any other being, friends just as much as enemies. It’s a wonder he can fall asleep at night. Consciousness slipping and something else takes more space in his mind. 

But fall asleep he do, dwindling down into a fitful slumber. Jaime shivers, as thin armour creeps around his body in a protective embrace, and then Jaime finally relaxes, giving up, and dreams of monsters and a language he understands yet has never heard.

Khaji Da sings lullabies in his mind, as the infiltrator seeps deeper.


End file.
